A firearm, such as a pistol or revolver, is commonly carried using a holster. Holsters are often secured to a person's body, for example at the waist, leg or back, to provide ready access to the handgun placed therein. Once secured, a person can holster the firearm into the holster and draw the firearm from the holster using one hand. Moreover, holsters can enable different carry options, such as open carry or concealed carry, depending on the location and configuration of the holster. Holsters also protect the firearm from damage and inadvertent discharge by retaining it in the holster. In some instances, the holster may include a retention mechanism, such as a strap, to prevent the firearm from being inadvertently removed or otherwise dislodged from the holster while it is being carried.